General Dumbledore
by Masked By Obsidian
Summary: After placing Harry at #4, Dumbledore went back to Hogwarts. He knew Voldemort would be back. He could feel it. And there was no way the Light would cower this time. He remembered the Grindelwald war; how hard it was, and he had been a fool to assume that it would be different this time. No... his side had to be prepared for when Riddle came back. Welcome to Hogwarts Battle School.
1. Chapter 1

_After placing Harry at #4, Dumbledore went back to Hogwarts. He knew Voldemort would be back. He could feel it. And there was no way the Light would cower this time. He remembered the Grindelwald war; how hard it was, and he had been a fool to assume that it would be different this time. No... his side had to be prepared for when Riddle came back. Welcome to Hogwarts Battle School._

Dumbledore sighed as he sat in his office. He had fought in two wars - he was tired, exhausted, and could see another war on the horizon. Comparing the two wars...

The Grindelwald war had gone better. Of course, there had been more casualties... but the Voldemort war had been confined to Britain, and the Voldemort war had a higher _percentage_ of casualties.

Why? Because the 'Light' troops hadn't been troops at all - they weren't soldiers, they weren't able to kill, able to fight. They could duel, at most. And this was wrong. While you are shouting "Expelliarmus", your opponent is shouting "Avada Kedavra" and that spell need only hit your toe for you to die.

And when Voldemort came back, Dumbledore did _not_ want a repeat of that situation. Of course, only young Harry Potter could kill Voldemort... but destroying the Death Eaters was half the battle.

In the Grindelwald war, they had soldiers. In the Voldemort war, they didn't. The difference was clear: the Voldemort War was only won by a fluke, and that would _not_ happen again.

This meant they needed soldiers.

This meant that Hogwarts would close - in honor of the war, of course, not to make any renovations changes or anything of the sort at all - and re-open next year, with everyone re-starting the year they had began. Furthermore... why not add another year? eight years, so children left at eighteen... hhm... the idea certainly had merits.

Meanwhile... First thing first: This had started because of the fear and hatred of Muggles. Which meant the hatred had to be eliminated. For a moment, Dumbledore was absolutely stumped, but then he remembered the number one rule of everything in life: Use Your Resources.

He was a genius, he had two _incredibly_ long-lived genius friends (the Flamels) and he had Lily's old journals. Furthermore, he had time... and access to time-turners. Lily had begun the project long ago: Combining science and magic. So far, her drafts, ideas and chapters of already done work were shaping up into something of the sort:

Herbology and Botany were explained together in four textbooks - parts 1, 2, 3, and 4.

Biology and Healing together took 5 books, with an entire textbook explaining DNA, the consequences of in breading, and why the pureblood theory didn't work. It was all quite simple: Magic had both a dominant and a recessive gene; and both were mutations. It was impossible to become too powerful, and because it was, in essence, a mutation (like red hair), your child could have any level of power without it depending on the parents too much. Of course, there was a correlation, but that was all - correlation, not causation.

Potions and Chemistry took 5 textbooks, including chemical engineering and organic chemistry and a _little_ bit on how potions affected people dosage wise. Really, it was a lot simpler to explain using muggle science - all of this was two sides of the same coin - just as it was hard to explain science without magic, it was hard to explain magic without science.

Alchemy and Geology had three textbooks... which wasn't nearly enough to scratch the surface of Alchemy. However, now this could be offered as an elective at Hogwarts Battle School.

Astronomy & Astrology were quick and easy, explaining telescopes and Copernicus' Heliocentric Theory within two chapters. It took three textbooks.

Psychology, Occlumency, and Legilimency took two textbooks, because Lily got far too interested in Aspergers and Autism and Down Syndrome... something that simply wasn't covered in magical studies.

 _Physics (part 1) and Charms_ , together with _Physics (part 2) and Transfiguration_ took five text books. With James' help.

No one understood Physics, but then again, no one understood Transfiguration either, and Charms was basically math. (With some equations... so maybe there was some physics in charms).

 _History of the World - both Muggle and Magic_ was wonderful, explaining Cause and Effect and Discrimination and Racism and Propaganda, things that weren't explained, and for Lily's genius in comparing Voldemort to both Mussolini and Hitler was beyond anything that he had every seen. The Lord Voldemort... compared to muggles? At any rate, Dumbledore added a chapter explaining that Tom Marvolo Riddle was Lord Voldemort, and how Lily died for Harry, saving his life. And it took three books.

He needed to discredit Voldemort as soon as possible.

Arithmency and Maths was split into 5 text books, including something rather wondrous called "Calculus". Really, the ingenuity of Muggles...! At any rate, Lily swore that this had to be a necessary subject, like the Biology/Healing, and in her honor, Dumbledore agreed. Because the Arithmency helped with every wand subject, and because Biology/Healing proved the pureblood theory was balderdash.

With a smile, Dumbledore collected the drafts, hid them in his bag, and went to the ministry to explain his decision to close Hogwarts for a year... and to request a time turner. Of course, the request was quickly accepted, because how many titles did he have? Too many.

With Nicholas Flamel... how to get him to agree? Perhaps as a joke. Yes, that was it! Nicholas had been involved with the world, but now... well, after WWII, seeing the French lack of moral and the taking of Paris all within six weeks... his old friend was a bitter man now. But telling him that they'll publish some books to shock everyone at the scandal - writing about MUGGLE SCIENCE! GASP! - and it being accurate to boot would be the greatest prank.

Especially since this would be the new textbooks for his school. Albus Dumblodore stood for truth, and this was what it was. Truth.

...

It took a WEEK to convince Flamel, spending hours with him (hours regained with the Time-Turner), but eventually, the man agreed - especially after seeing that most of the work was jump-started. Actually, it was probably the condition that these textbooks would be published in the muggle world as well... effectively breaking the Statue of Secrecy, and, due to the History books, giving away some of the Wizarding World's best-kept secrets (i.e., the location of Platform 9 3/4, the location of Diagon Alley, quite a lot... then again, perhaps it was time people knew the truth. After all, witch burnings were illegal in the muggle world.)

At any rate, after being put in touch with a lot of other geniuses interested in research, the Flamels - Nicholas and Perenelle - got to work with writing textbooks and enjoying themselves.

Step one, complete. The textbooks - all of them - (how many people did the Flamels hire to help?) - would be published by Christmas. In both worlds. And the Dursleys would be receiving a complete set of every textbook for free from him, as well as a visit... because if Harry was to defeat Voldemort, then Harry was to be the General - and he needed training early. Best to see how the Dursleys treated him.

Step two: the castle had to be safer. And also, have more teachers... because most of them were old, too old to deal with Teenager Shenanigans. And he would be busy, he needed people helping his people.

Which meant that:

a) Minerva would be a sort of 'guidance councelor' for the first two years. That was what 'Head of Gryffindor' entailed, and she was, surprisingly enough, a good listener, able to help the younger years.

b) Remus Lupin would be Transfiguration & Physics Teacher, with... Hhm... Andromeda Black-Tonks and Mary MacDonald, who had been a dear friend of Lily's.

c) Fillius Flitwick would have Emmaline Vance as another Charms & Physics Professor. The man was brilliant with children, but Emmaline could make even a hormonal teenager listen. She would take the upper years, leaving Flitwick to concentrate more on his other job as the guidance counselor of years 3 and 4. He had been head of Ravenclaw House, and he dealt well with teenagers.

d) Pomona Sprout and Marlene McKinnon had always worked well together, so another Herbology/Botany professor had been added. This would also clear up time for Sprout to spend more time as guidance counselor for years 5 and 6.

e) Two young Healers - John and Sarah Abbot - had just given birth to a girl named Hannah. They could no longer work the long hours of St. Mungos, but Hogwarts was certainly within their reach. The baby would be a year old next year, and she could be left with grandparents during the day - her parents could floo home every night and come back in the morning to teach Biology and Healing. John would probably be better for the upper years... he was more stern.

f) Severus Snape could NOT be allowed to teach. The students would hate Potions, and that was unacceptable. Potions could change the outcome of a battle - Polyjuice, or Felix Felices, or Veritiseum (to gain information). Horace Slughorn, despite his tendency to 'collect' students, was good at teaching. With Perenelle Flamel helping him... yes, that would certainly work.

g) Especially if Nicholas Flamel would teach Alchemy and Geology. As it was only a three-year elective (having only three textbooks), he could also be guidance counselor for the last two years - 7 and 8.

h) Severus, meanwhile, would be Deputy Headmaster- a bit of paperwork, and lots of time to experiment and create new potions.

i) Astronomy & Astrology... it _was_ only three textbooks, it could be offered as an elective and given to Sinistra, who would share the position of Guidance Counselor of the oldest years with Nicholas Flamel.

j) Psychology, Occlumency, and Legilimency... well... If he honestly wanted people to learn Occlumency and not just the theory... then the best way was to have a mandatory martial arts class. Thrice a week. The concentration, the building of stamina... that would help greatly. And then the students could turn in chapter summaries of the book - once they understood that people could _read their minds_ and that, after a few months, they effectively had the perfect ground base to build shields, the children would hopefully take initiative. Kempo Karate sounded wonderful.

k) _History of the World - both Muggle and Magic_ took three books. It would be necessary. He'd bribe - that is, convince - an old Canadian friend of his to teach the subject.

l) Arithmency and Maths was taught by Septima Vector... who was actually quite young, he was pretty sure she didn't need an assistant teacher - then again, why not? Edgar Bones, like John and Sarah Abbot, had a daughter named Susan. The poor mother was killed by Death Eaters - it was pure luck that Edgar and Susan survived, both if them being in Hogsmede at the time. Susan would be a year old when school starts; surely her aunt Amelia Bones would help care for the little girl when her father was teaching.

Dumbledore quickly wrote each person mentioned a letter, explaining why he was writing (the offering of a job/ the changing of an old one) and asked them to meet on Sunday to discuss this. If they were agreeable, they were to meet with the Flamels... who were working very hard on the new text books (which would be free to any student, so hard to do families could pay for good wands). The teachers could help the Flamels work on the textbooks if they so wish.

Now... as for protection. First thing first: suggestions from old friends, fixing up wards, and such. Hogwarts was a school, yes, but it was also a fortress. And, unlike Kind Theoden who depended on the reputation of Helm's Deep to protect the Rohirrim from harm, Hogwarts would have new, better protections.

Dear Lord, he had a lot to do. And with all these classes... He wasn't cancelling Divination or Care of Creatures or Muggle Studies after all... he would push for one more year at Hogwarts; let people come of age at eighteen. It would put them more 'in track' with the Muggle World, and students would have more time to study, to be ready. Once again, he was sure that this proposal would be accepted. With Voldemort just having been defeated, he had more power than ever... and would for the next five years or so. Furthermore, having an extra year to study NEWTS would just make most people - and parents - happier.

Dumbledore closed his eyes. He was so tired... and having written all this out wasn't making it easier.

He was going to sleep. He'd wake up tomorrow, see if people were agreeable to his suggestions, and then quickly start making Hogwarts a Battle school... not just a School, or the refugee camp/fortress it was before.


	2. Chapter 2

Everyone agreed to Dumbledore's demands - according to the Ministry and the private people, he and Harry Potter had just won the war for them (because of course a baby couldn't do it on its own - so Dumbledore mentioned teaching something private to Lily... and boom! He, Lily and Harry get credit).

But now... Now it was time to make Hogwarts into the battle school it should have been.

Here was the thing - Dumbledore had read Ender's Game. Due to the Prophesy, Harry was Ender. Dumbledore was either Graff or Mazer, but Harry needed his army. Valentine would have to be Harry's muggle family, what Harry would fight for. But Harry needed his Alai and Been and Petra and Dink and Hot Soup and all of them. And Hogwarts would be where they met, where Harry's Beens and Petras and Alais were trained and taught to be brilliant.

First thing first: take away divisions. An army was united. This meant that there was to be no more Houses... because those were far too complex.

Instead, there were seven - sorry, eight - years. Each year has their own cup in their own color(s), instead of the color combinations of old.

1 - white

2 - yellow

3 - orange

4 - red

5 - purple

6 - blue

7 - green

8 - mint and gold - something more celebratory for the graduating year.

and the year which won most house points would have the great hall decorated in their color for the leaving feast. That seamed fair. Now, no one would be able to hate someone based simply on their house. Besides, the more surprises Voldemort came back to, the better. That was part of the reason he let the textbooks also be published in the Muggle world - if Voldemort came back, then perhaps a combined muggle ministry and magic ministry can change the game a little.

And lastly, not many jobs were available to muggleborns, not with prejudice rampant against them. And with their wizarding education, they couldn't very well go back to the muggle world and live a happy life. With these books, even if the prejudice remained, muggleborns would be able to go back to the muggle world with a far better education.

Anyway - back to the eight colors/house cups. With a wave of his wand, Dumbledore opened up Hogwarts' best kept secret - the four founders' portraits, the ones who controlled the school (such as opening windows, shifting staircases, and to change the wards one must ask their permission. They even told the ghosts where lost students were... though Peeves generally got to them first. With that in mind, perhaps it was best to exorcise Peeves).

A hidden panel opened in the Headmaster's office. Here was another problem - One did not call on the founders. One asked for them. If they chose to appear, they did - and they only appeared in either dire need of help or a truly worthy headmaster.

Dumbledore tried not to think about which one of those he was.

Rowena spoke first.

"Problem?" Her voice was smooth and clear, but slightly haughty. She was smiling, her long reddish-brown hair in a braid, her pale blue dress accentuating the grey in her eyes.

"Yes..." And Dumbledore laid out his plans.

Rowena changed half of them.

Damn geniuses.

Helga protested most of the... games... saying it was too harsh on the younger years. Godric agreed, saying that really, youngsters shouldn't fight. Salazar disagreed, saying they'd need to learn - so why not put some other far too complex plans into place? Godric complained about a lack of Salazar's logic.

It turned into a brawl. Dumbledore gaped at the _two founders of Hogwarts_ _fighting_ and _laughing_ like _**children**_ _!_

Helga scowled, and the two women petrified the fighting men. Literally. Dumbledore decided that he was very glad that he didn't understand the founders' antics. Apart from the fact that Salazar was obviously in love with Helga, and Godric with Rowena, there was really nothing else there that made the slightest bit of sense.

Then Rowena told him that they'll take care of it... Their way. Helga nodded. The other two men also nodded. Dumbledore was summarily kicked out of the school and told to inspect it later.

Honestly, _who_ was the headmaster there? They'd been dead for thousands of years!

But there was no use wasting time. Yesterday, Severus' trial was done and over with, and the man had come to him, raged at him, and swore to keep Lily's boy safe. Perfect. In return, Dumbledore gave the man "Ender's Game" and told him to read it.

Severus had floo-called him at 2:00 am, yelled at him for even THINKING of 'doing something like that to Lily's boy, damn it, this was... it couldn't... damn it, Albus!' And left.

Severus would be the last person to show love to Harry... he'd be a good trainer. Ender started training at six, by his own choice. Dumbledore would have to make sure that Harry also chose the right thing to do.

And because he wasn't scary, and Severus was both scarier and better at mind manipulations, he'd have to get Severus to help him make sure the Dursleys become Harry's 'Valentine'. If the Dursleys _didn't_ treat Harry properly and they were forced to change things... Well, Harry could _never_ know that.

With a sigh, Dumbledore walked to Hog's Head and Floo'd Severus. Aberforth was sleeping in - everyone was still celebrating the defeat of Voldemort, so his brother was probably drunk from a party.

"Snipper's End... Severus, are you available? I have a job for you."

"Headmaster Dumbledore... playing 'master' already?" Severus had a raised eyebrow and a soft sneer in his voice.

Dumbledore was unimpressed.

"You swore to protect Lily's son. Severus... are you going back on your promise already?"

"I... no. What would you have me do?"

"The Dursleys... I gave Harry to Petunia Dursley Nee Evans. My Boy, we must make sure Harry isn't abused, nor spoiled. We need him responsible at age eleven, ready to go to Battle for those he loves... You understand."

"Yes. You want him to be Ender. Very well. I cannot promise bullies, but I can make Petunia and her walrus-husband treat the Potter brat as he deserves."

"No, Severus... We want Petunia to treat Harry and Dudley well, for them to be as brothers, for Harry to be prepared to die for Dudley and his friends... but Harry is Lily's son. Think, Severus! If you can make Petunia raise him well and empathetic, perhaps he won't turn out like James?"

Severus paused. He was a Death Eater - or had been one. It didn't matter. He committed terrible things, seen terrible things, had terrible things done to him. Lucius Malfoy was brilliant at mind-manipulation, and by January of fifth year he was firmly under their control. The fact that he had an abusive father only helped them turn him into a killer.

But he had made Dumbledore an Oath. And it was impossible to back out of oaths. Besides, from the letter Dumbledore sent him, informing him of his position, it seamed to be a good position. He would have plenty of time to research... and he'd owe Dumbledore for treating him so well. That didn't really matter, Severus already knew how he'd need to repay Dumbledore. When the time came, he'd need to go and spy again.

Nothing mattered. He made an Oath. When he dreamed, he dreamed of screams and flashes of light. His blood reminded him of red hair, the Slytherin colors were just shades off from green eyes.

Nothing else mattered. He'd make Lily's son into a victorious Ender, and when that was that, he'd go and hang himself. He was too tired to do anything else.

With a sigh, Severus transfigured his black robes into a black button-down shirt, black dress pants, and a black tie. Then, after hiding his wand in his sleeve, he apparated to a back alley near #4 Privet Drive. Walking quickly and with a slight snear, no one closed his path. It was all in the body language, Severus thought - slightly haunched shoulders - just slightly, looking down at everyone, hands clenched, a fast walk.

Spying, perfecting certain appearances... all part of the job. (Like green flashes, Malfoy whispering in his mind, bleeding Muggles, Bellatrix's screams of laughter and endless crucios for hanging out with Lily in fifth year. All part of the Job.)

At Petunia's door... well, he needed to be invited in. So, quickly, he straightened up, a slight smile playing on his face. His hair was quickly put into a horsetail at the base of his neck, making him look like nobility. His hands placed into positions that made him look like a powerful figure. But still, smile... He needed to look... (Lily used this word a lot, what was it?) Kind. (She couldn't really define it, so Severus didn't know what it meant. In his experience, niceness was killed. It was weak. Lily was strong, though, so how could she be Kind?)

Severus knocked briskly.

Petunia opened the door, smiling widely and falsely. (It was obvious. He knew how to interpret expressions, and Petunia's was fake.)

"Can I - You!" The smile turned into a sneer that rivaled his own (Severus was dimly impressed - few could convey disgust as well as Petunia could).

"Hello, Petunia. Would you mind letting me in? I have a few things to discuss..." And he needed to enter to use magic, so he needed to give Petunia something in return... "I assume that taking care of the Potter-brat is difficult, I'm here to discuss, ah, payment..."

And once again, Petunia was smiling, opening the door, leading him inside. She was FAR too predictable.

Severus entered the house and was treated to the (dubious) pleasure of Petunia's walrus-husband (what was his name? V... Vermin? No, but something of the sort) gorging himself.

Petunia opened her mouth.

"Stupefy, Stupefy."

She dropped, as did the husband. Kneeling down next to the woman, Severus slowly searched through every single one of her memories, all her emotions associated with them, and carefully began to... tweak a few. It was difficult - he wasn't creating new memories, he was simply making some of them more prominent, or associating different feelings with them. Planting a few ideas.

She was going to have a pounding headache when she woke up, but what he did was irreversible.

First thing first - He associated the strongest Love she had with Lily, and only a bit of annoyance with James. Complete neutrality towards the Wizarding World.

Then he began to make the real changes - she would be demand the best from both of the children in her care. Dudley, from what he could see in Petunia's memories, was actually rather smart, to be speaking so young. Ergo, both he and Harry should be getting VERY good grades in school... or else! No playing or TV unless homework and chores were completed fully!

Also, (Dumbledore demanded that they be brothers - fine!) they should share a room, and split chores equally. Cleaning the house, mowing the lawn, dishes, laundry, even cooking would be split between the four of them, with each of the family taking part of every chore.

(Petunia resisted this thought subconsciously, so Severus erased that bit of her personality... actually, he erased quite a lot of it. No great loss - he was making her into the sister Lily _should_ have had).

Next - bullies were to be hated. Harry and Dudley were to help anybody who needed it, and Bullies were terrible things. And just in case Dudley or Harry were to face bullies... (here Severus was at a loss. He wanted to put down that they ought to learn to defend themselves, but what if they were taught of fight each other instead? Wait a minute - he could just have Petunia teach them to ALWAYS help/defend each other.)... they should be taught to defend themselves. (Add a LOT of fear to EITHER of them being hurt).

And, because Severus wanted Harry to be like Lily, he made Saturday a Family Day. They'd all four play board games with each other, tell each other how the week went... and old family stories. The muggle version of Lily's Story was a private school in Scotland, marrying a Police Man, and dying in a terrorist attack. The terrorist died when the house collapsed. Harry survived by the shielding of Lily's body. Petunia had lots of muggle pictures of her sister, and lots of stories about her... they were to be told to the family. Harry was to know about his Biological Parents.

Looking through some more memories, Severus found a surprise - apparently, in the attic, were several of Lily's things that Dumbledore delivered later on as mementoes, and Petunia couldn't bear to throw them out. Well... The family was to find out about Magic when the children were six (Vernon already knew), and shown Lily's things. Lots of old books, Wizarding bedtime stories to be read to both the children, Lily's journal to be given to Harry...

Oh.

Harry needed to feel like a "third". 'This is what I was born for, wasn't it?' asked Ender.

He didn't put the exact words of the prophecy into Petunia's head, but he made sure she knew - (add a few words in a remembered conversation with Lily, and presto!) - that Harry was the only one who could kill Voldemort. After all, _either must die at the hands of the other_... so Voldemort had to die at Harry's hands, because no other hands could do it.

So the general gist of the Prophesy was placed into Petunia's Head, and the idea that Harry would find out when he was six was also placed there. Then, Severus pulled out of her mind. He had weakened it enough that she would have to accept the changes imposed upon her, but it would take several hours (and a headache) before it was fully accepted.

Then Severus moved on to... the walrus.

Oh, his name was Vernon (close enough to Vermin).

First of all, HEALTH was now VERY important to Vernon. He would bike to work, the boys would bike to school. He would visit the Gym every Sunday, while the boys were playing football _[soccer for the Americans]_. He would be very interested in nutrition - the boys would eat very healthy.

The next few things were rather like Petunia's changes - the boys like brothers, splitting chores, homework before games, all that. Diligence, determination, were both VERY important to Vernon now - there would be no slacking off his job. If you have something to do, it will be done - complaining helps no one.

Neutrality towards the wizarding world - a sort of "some people are part of it, some people aren't, who cares if you are or aren't - we're all people. Now that that's over with, let's get on with our day."

Once again, Sunday was Family Day. Once again, the boys had to defend themselves... Ah, Vernon had some memories of something called "Boxing" and "Krav Maga" (What stupid words Muggles used. But they were clearly related to Self Defense in Vernon's mind, so Severus strengthened that connection).

An interest in mechanics was already there, but hidden under laziness. Severus smirked, and made Vernon into someone who loved learning... specifically about mechanics. And someone who didn't mind work, and went above and beyond what he promised... but not quite yet a workaholic.

Lastly, Severus removed all traces of Rudeness from Vernon's mind. Etiquette, Politeness, carefully hidden insults... After all, those three made Petunia very happy.

(Naturally, Vernon was still haughty. Petunia was still a gossip. But they were far better people over all).

Then, leaving Vernon's mind, Severus went to the cupboard, and took out Harry... who was still asleep. Well, it made sense - he was but a baby.

And he really didn't look as much as James as everyone said. He had Lily's pale skin and cheekbones. In fact, as the baby yawned and snuggled into Severus' arms, he thought that Harry was... cute.

This thought was forcefully squashed, grated, burned and thrown out of his head. There, the 'cute' thought gave a last whimper and died. Severus blinked at the boy in his arms. Harry opened his (Lily's, Lily's green, Severus couldn't breath, Merlin, please, he couldn't breath, _Lily!_ _)_ eyes and blinked back. The damned thought appeared again.

Severus stomped up the stairs, walked into Dudley's room - which contained a huge cradle and plenty of stuffed animals, enough for two boys - and placed Harry into Dudley's cradle. On the door, where it had said "Dudley's Room", Severus added another two words - "Harry's and Dudley's Room" is what it said now. When he came back into the room, Dudley was awake.

The two boys blinked at each other.

"Awuof!" Dudley said firmly. Harry nodded seriously in response. One would think they were having a war council for how solemnly they were blinking at each other.

"Foo. Athewww!" Harry answered. Dudley nodded back, and reached for a stuffed giraffe.

Both boys ignored the man.

Quickly, Severus cast a spell on them, so that when they fell asleep again, they'd sleep until... hhm... half an hour after Vernon and Petunia woke up, when they got used to the headache, and most of the changes were already imprinted permanently. For the first half hour, they'd be able to think only of the pain in their heads.

After making sure the cradle walls were high enough that it was definitely impossible for the boys to crawl out, Severus left a note explaining that when Harry was eleven, a teacher would come by and re-pay any NEEDED money spending on the boy. They couldn't move into a mansion and demand re-payment.

Then he operated away, back home.

Damn, that was hard... in more ways than one. The wards were strong - and as long as Harry loved his family and at least one member (Dudley, perhaps) loved Harry, they'd grow even stronger, so Harry was protected.

Of course, playing around in someone's head was difficult (He should know; how many times had he seen Nott gasp and beg for a Pepper-up Potion after trying to stop Severus from loving Lily? One time he even fainted.) and he had used a lot of magic... and yes, it was coming to him now...

He was tired. Very tired.

But that wasn't the hard part. The hard part was looking into Harry's - Lily's - Harry's eyes, so innocent and happy. Alive and blinking.

He had killed another pair of eyes like those. He hadn't lifted the wand, but he had certainly killed another pair of eyes.

She had been aptly named Lily - her skin was as smooth and pale as a lily's petal; her hair as eye-catching as a Tiger-Lily (though a slightly darker, redder shade.)

Her eyes were green. It was a fact, the way same way "Severus is a monster" was a fact.

How many people had he killed? There had been an old Muggle man, grey-bearded, with the shape of Lily's eyes. The eyes were brown, but still. _Monster!_ A little boy with Lily's chin, ( _monster)_ a girl with her mouth and her straight hair _(monster!)_ , a young women who had her tongue stuck out on the left of the lip, just slightly, with a small frown as she concentrated. _MONSTER_

A girl wearing Lily's favorite shirt. (White, flower petals in pale purple sewed onto the hems and sleeve bottoms, loose slowly sleeves in gentle material almost transparent, but a solid, tight top, also white, with purple petals on the neckline and waist).

( _He was a monster. He killed the girl wearing the shirt; He killed so many people, Merlin, their eyes while they died, the surprise, the shock, the fear, the way each of them threw their hands up to ward off the curses, their screaming begging voices-)_

 _(He was a monster)._

A boy wearing too-large jeans, jeans that Lily's father wore.

God, so many people. (Never Muggles, though, never muggles, not when they either reminded him of his father he was too scared or when they reminded him of Lily's parents and he couldn't.)

(He killed the boy though, the boy with the jeans, he could he, god, _Monster!)_

But with the voices whispering in his ears, _always_ , _always_ , _Lily, please, not Lily, breath, Lily_

and

 _they are the children of people like your father, like your father, father, dirty, matted hair and alcohol and a hand holding a belt, a shining swinging belt, god, they deserved it._

Slytherins were master manipulates. Connecting muggleborns to his father had been a genius stroke. No wonder Voldemort was so powerful, he taught his followers to manipulate like that.

Severus forced his eyes open. He wouldn't be able to sleep, not when Harry's and Lily's eyes flashed through his mind, not when the screams he caused rang in his head.

 _Stop it!_

He couldn't make it stop. They stood their accusing him, with Petunia and Vernon their as well, their eyes telling him how guilty he was. He took away Petunia's free will, he changed her forcibly, and Vernon too, god, he was such a monster.

All of them, the people he killed, they stood there, their eyes telling him he was a monster, telling him his guilt was not enough, _No, Severus, I don't forgive, you... it just "Slipped out"? NO, Sev... Go away! Sev, you KILLED ME! How could you, all these people, you monster, Sev, I don't know you anymore!_

Lily.

A sharp pain on his wrist - he blinked - Lily was gone. There was another small cut on his wrist, the blood dripping into the sink. The people were gone.

Severus was still a monster, of course, but he could breath now.

He quickly washed the knife, put it away, and swallowed some Dreamless Sleep.

His last thought was of how Dumbledore was doing.

* * *

Dumbledore, as it happened, was doing quite well. The people he had written letters to all agreed (because he had chosen people that would agree, but still, it was pretty incredible).

He had first demanded veriteseum during trials, then began to slip veriteseum to everyone in Azkaban who was waiting for a trial. Unfortunately, it seamed that both Malfoy and Black had already had trials, but while Malfoy wriggled out of Azkaban, Black didn't. That was good. Anyway, there was no worry about Veriteseum wearing off - until an antidote was given, the people would be forced to tell the truth. So with a strong charm on him to make him invisible, he went from inmate to inmate, forcing them to drink the required three drops. All of them... Even those few who already had trials and were found guilty. What if Malfoy paid for a re-trial?

On that note... Perhaps it was really time to clean up the ministry? Most people had lunch brought to them in their offices by the House Elves. (Floo Powder cost money, which was why Arthur Weasley ate at work and Malfoy at home). However... Very carefully, Dumbledore slipped out of Azkaban (Using Fawkes - conspicuous, but it worked) and into the ministry. Then, he ordered his House-Elves (There were so many at Hogwarts) to slip Veriteseum into the lunches of as many ministry workers who were staying for lunch as possible. And not to give ANYONE else ANY indication of what happened.

Then he apparated out... to tell the Daily Prophet that the Ministry Workers had quietly decided to answer all and any questions after lunch. Go to ANY ministry Worker. Ask ANY question.

It would be pandemonium.

(Dumbledore did not know that Lucius Malfoy had eaten lunch with Cornelius Fudge that day, in Fudge's office, while talking 'business'. That was just an added bonus... then again, Malfoy would be doing so every day for the next two years, paying money so the Ministry entered his pocket.)

He still wasn't allowed into Hogwarts (Clearly the Founders were still messing around) but he could definitely do with a nap. So, as he went to the Hog's Head, he whistled to himself at a job well done.

* * *

An unbelievable amount of people were sent to Azkaban. Amelia Bones was named Minister of Magic, with Fudge 'retiring' after his accepting of bribes came out. The Daily Prophet ran articles and articles, each one telling an in-depth story of a different Death Eater.

Bellatrix Black was once sane. This is her story, her descent into darkness, how she became a Lestrange, an evil murderess. Lucius Malfoy. Avery. Nott. So, so many...

Until _someone_ \- or rather, quite a lot of Death Eaters, when asked for the names of other Death Eaters - mentioned Pettigrew.

Pettigrew. A Death Eater.

 _Really?_ Thought Dumbledore, Amelia Bones, and Severus Snape. All three raised an eyebrow simultaneously, though in different locations. Amelia promptly contacted Dumbledore and Mad-Eye Moody and invited them to her office, briefing them on the situation - Black in Azkaban without Trial Records, and the only thing left of Pettigrew being a finger... from a Blasting Hex?

"Something is strange about this." Dumbledore frowned.

"I vote dosing Black with Veritaseum to the gills. Then we'll see about it." Moody was an Auror through and through.

"There aren't any Trial Records... we've no proof of anything." Amelia was frowning.

"Why not? Were they lost? What happened? CONSTANT VIGILANCE!" Yes... Moody never changed.

"I... have reason to believe there wasn't a trial - but listen! Trials are public matters! If Black turns out to be innocent and Pettigrew turns out to be alive, he'll scamper! We can't have that. I vote _privately_ dosing Black with Veritiseum and checking him out. If he's innocent, we'll... change his appearance and let him go? Give him to the Muggle world? We'll figure it out. If he's guilty... Well, we'll stick him back into Azkaban." This was why Bones had been head of the DMLE. She thought of everything. (Of Course, Moody had the position now that Amelia was minister).

Dumbledore nodded. Black was a soldier, another man. It would be a shame to loose him... And Moody just thought that letting the wrong man into jail was wrong. Period.

When the Minister and Dumbledore and Head of DMLE ask to go to Azkaban, they aren't questioned. Instead, they are nodded at, asked for Autographs, and let go. Once in the Azkaban cell, the walls were quickly sound-proofed, just in case (really, Death Eaters were right next door, better safe than sorry - CONSTANT VIGILANCE!)

Dumbledore let Amelia do the questioning - His patronus was stronger, as was Moody's, and Amelia was better at questioning, anyway.

"What is your name?"

"Sirius Orion Black."

"Have you ever been a Death Eater _or_ a Follower of Voldemort?"

"No."

"Are you a Death Eater or a Follower of Voldemort?"

"No."

"Have you ever murdered anyone?"

"No."

"Who was James' and Lily Potter's secret keeper before the same man - or woman - betrayed them to Voldemort?"

"Peter Pettigrew."

"Have you ever done anything to warrant a stay in Azkaban?"

"Yes."

"What is it?"

"I am an illegal animagus. A Black dog, a Grim."

"Anyone else you know of being an illegal animagus?"

"James Potter was a Stag... Peter Pettigrew is a common rat. Now that he cut off his finger, he should have a missing finger on his paw."

"...I see..."

Amelia turned to look at Dumbledore and Moody.

"Any suggestions?"

Dumbledore nodded immediately.

"He could be Lily Evans Nee Potter's estranged cousin. The wizarding world doesn't track muggle families... give him a runic glamour that could only be turned off at his direct will... or death. Ink the rune into his skin; a tattoo. He could work as an Auror. If we catch Pettigrew, then he could have the glamour fade and be free to walk around in this form."

Moody nodded, along with Amelia - they understood undercover work.

"His name could be... Hold on, Lily's family were all flowers, weren't they? Hhm. Not a flower name, a tree name. He could be from an isolated part in... Canada... he came back and fought with Lily... always under glamour. He decided the move her and be an Auror to honor her name. We could make him pale - he already is - change the chin shape slightly, the lips quite a lot, keep the eyes - her green will always be hers, make his hair a red, a dark red, but keep the length and texture - glamouring hair is harder than the devil. So's eyebrows... but we could make them not quite black, but a sort of brown. Yes..." Amelia was nodding to herself, even as Moody was muttering about getting the 'cousin' up to speed in the Muggle world to have him keep up.

Dumbledore broke in.

"His name could be Saffron. It's a sort of purple crocus, I think? Saffron Evans. Has a good ring to it. And..."

Well, the man could certainly be the sort of uncle Harry might want, but Harry could _not_ have parents - because the Dursleys were powerless in the Wizarding world, he couldn't depend on them. But he couldn't stop Sirius from interacting with Harry... Maybe explain to Sirius that Harry had to do it alone - that Sirius could only be there to pick up the pieces? If Sirius acted like that, then Harry would pick it up... Yes. That would probably work.

"He didn't fight in the war. He was in Canada the whole time - he came to Britain as soon is he heard, helped Lily's sister, Petunia, grieve for the year, and then became an Auror. He still visits Petunia every... (what was the Family Day Severus spoke about? Ah, yes...) Saturday. Weekly visits. That should work."

"I'm sorry. What the actual _fuck_ is going on here?" Veretiseum didn't wear off... it just didn't stop people from asking questions. Amelia turned to face Sirius.

"We need to catch Pettigrew. If you are declared innocent, he'll do a runner, and we want him in Prison. Thus, we're giving you the disguise of Saffron Evans, Lily's causin from Canada. You'll spend this year recuperating. With Petunia, who's Lily's sister. Then, you'll work as an Auror... if you so wish. But you do want to be an auror, right? They have the most chance of apprehending Pettigrew, and we need you to recognize him in Rat Form."

"Yeah... yeah, I agree. Where's Harry?" Sirius was just trying to take it all in. No matter how little time was spent with Dementors, it was _always_ hell.

Dumbledore answered the question.

"He's in a safe, in a place that really shouldn't be mentioned here. Not in front of all the others..." Moody and Amelia nodded approvingly. Harry Potter's location was something yet uncaught Death Eaters would kill for.

"You'll see him fairly soon. As for now..." Amelia disillusioned Sirius Black, and transfigured a nearby rock to look like a dead Black - one who had committed suicide.

Then, Black was taken to knockturn alley, tattoo'd (the complicated rune-set covered his entire left shoulder blade, and glowed gently whenever he was using it), and at the end of the long day, taken to Hog's Head and offered a bed.

The man slept like the dead...

while Dumbledore was (finally!) able to inspect Hogwarts and see what the founders have cooked up.


End file.
